Not Cute?
by moonliteshdow
Summary: Post movie! Megamind wonders whether Roxanne really loves him, but then she turns up unexpectedly... Megamind X Roxanne


_Ollo! Megamind is officially my favourite Dreamworks movie. In fact, my nephew and I often greet each other with an 'Ollo' and descend into the 'ninjas jumped me' line in Hal's 'would be casual' voice whenever we see one another... I even bought him a notebook that says 'evil plans and stuff' on the front cover! Anyway, without further Adieu, I present my offering to the Megamind fanfiction section... Megamind X Roxanne all the way of course!_

* * *

__  
Not Cute?  
  
Megamind stood in front of the mirror contemplating the day in his 'was evil, now good' lair. Really it had been most strange - how he of all people had managed to become the city's new hero, and had won the heart of Roxanne Richie.

_But had he?_ said the little voice inside his head. Well actually, being inside Megamind's head it was rather a big voice but...

He wasn't quite sure whether she loved him or just really liked him as a friend.

The image in the mirror stared back at him, mocking him. Yeah, right! How was it he was even having these thoughts? A few weeks ago, he was plotting the next kidnapping. Now? He was plotting the next date. Interesting...

"Evening Sir, I just need to put these evil capes into the washer and then I'll get the dinner sorted!" Minion came wandering in, wearing an apron and acting his usual cheerful self.

"Does Roxanne like me Minion?"

"What?! Of course she does Sir! How can you even think that she doesn't! You just saved the city, that's gotta count for something, right?"

"Hmm..." He turned back to the mirror.

"I can see you're in one those moods again. Still - she can probably tell you herself seen as how she's standing just outside the door!" He bustled away, cheerily, still holding the washing basket.

"What?!" Megamind jumped like a man just told a live snake is slithering around the building, unchecked.

His brainbots surrounded him suddenly, making playful noises.

"You idiots! You let Roxanne in when I'm not wearing my best cape?!"

Minion turned and gasped, dropping a pair of underpants on the floor, "It's in this pile of washing!"

"Guys! Relax! You two are hilarious, you know that? I came through the secret entrance again." Roxanne responded, hearing the conversation.

"When are you going to move that doormat Minion? I mean seriously, it wasn't even funny the first time!" Megamind reprimanded him.

Roxanne sashayed in, looking pointedly at Minion's washing basket.

"I hope the bag's in there this time... though I hope I'm not gonna be seeing the damn thing quite so much from now on..."

"Really?" Megamind's face fell.

"Oh I want to see you, just not in that kind of scenario so much anymore."

"I thought you liked my kidnappings?"

"Like a hole in the head, yeah... I mean they were always kinda fun, but seriously Megamind, you had the worst timing. The trouble I got into with work because of you..."

Megamind looked seriously downcast.

She raised his chin with her hand.

"Don't give me that face." She smirked. "You know I enjoyed it. In between all the threats of death etc of course..."

"Oh! Well naturally I tried to be a good host and I must admit, apart from the serious lack of screaming you were a wonderful victim!"

"Thanks, I think..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Megamind tilted his head, curious.

"I'm the good guy now. But what does that even mean?!" He turned away and threw his arms in the air dramatically. "How did Metromahn do it?"

"Ugh! Don't change into him, for God's sake. You can still be yourself, just less evil! You need to perform good deeds from now on. Save the day, but put your own spin on it. I fell in love with THAT Megamind, not someone who's going to impersonate Metroman!"

"You fell... what..." His jaw dropped and far from his usual, animated self he stood wide eyed and still as a statue.

Roxanne smiled, but she was blushing.

"Told you!" Minion sang, as he appeared in between them with a tray of cookies.

"Er..." Megamind seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

Roxanne put a hand on her hip and shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"You're so cute, seriously..."

"Cute?!" He blushed - quite a feat for the blue alien. "I am NOT cute! I am..."

"NOT evil!" Roxanne interrupted him before he said it, "Seriously Megamind. You stand there with THAT face, NOT believing for one minute that I love you and... and... Minion here has apparently baked a tray of cookies shaped like dinosaurs!" She raised her eyebrows at Minion's offerings and pointed at the blue alien accusatorially.

"Well I did try car shaped, but they didn't quite come out right, one of them looked like a tractor, and I couldn't have THAT!" He laughed merrily.

"Minion! I told you to make the guitar shaped ones you blithering invention!"

Roxanne looked at Megamind incredulously.

"You see? This is exactly the sort of thing I'm talking about!"

Megamind ignored the cookies.

"I... think I got a bit confused after the night you dumped me..."

"Megamind... I believe I've KISSED you since then..."

"On the cheek..." he said, as though disappointed.

Now it was her turn to look flabbergasted.

"Well it was in front of the whole of Metro City, I couldn't exactly French kiss you!"

"Why not?" He asked, cheekily.

"Because..." she cast around for an excuse, "well Minion was there for a start, and I didn't want him seeing us - his legs might have seized up from shock!"

Minion gasped, and covered his mouth, "Quite right Miss Richie! Once I saw exactly that happening and it was ever so shocking, really I couldn't move!"

"That's because I hadn't made the legs for your suit at that point Minion!" His boss reminded him.

"Oh." He walked away, pondering this memory.

"Well how about we..." Roxanne began.

"Yes!" He answered, enthusiastically.

"I haven't finished the sentence yet. What are you saying yes to?"

Megamind looked very embarrassed.

"Okay... how about we start from scratch? See a movie, or go out to dinner or something?"

"I would like that very much," he said, quietly.

She was still looking at him a little strangely, as though wondering what he'd been saying 'yes' to. This gave him the confidence to tell her exactly what he thought.

"Roxanne, you know I loved you from the moment I saw you on TV. You're smart, kind and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I think I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, that's the only way I can describe it. To the extent that I appear to descend into a moronic buffoon every time you come near me. I hope you realise that I'm normally a Super Genius, right? And just to embarrass myself even further, I was saying yes to how about we kiss again - I am quite desperate to do that. There, now you can leave me again..."

"Wow." She looked thoroughly stunned. "Wait... you think I'm gonna leave you again? After the honesty I've just heard? You're a man in a million Megamind - you can take that kiss by the way..."

She took a step closer to him.

He closed the gap as she fluttered her eyelids shut. He leant in and gently captured her mouth with his. They gasped at the contact and slowly, they began to kiss with more passion, until they heard a voice that made them pull apart with a jump, red faced and panting...

"Just to let you both know my legs are still working..." Minion leaned around the doorway slyly.

"Minion!" Megamind admonished him.

He and Roxanne looked shyly at one another until he decided to jump hyperactively onto the desk.

"We're having a party!" he announced, "Minion! We'll need some of those guitar shaped cookies!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at her blue boyfriend.

"I love you guys but - alcohol Minion; we'll definitely need some of that too!"

"Hit it!"

* * *

Well there you are... I'm off to listen to some music myself now! Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
